El fantasma de Irvine
by IrvineHunter
Summary: Muchos creen en el amor, en los espíritus, en los fantasmas, pero Irvine está profundamente enamorado de Ana, aunque el había muerto, la gente tildan de loca a la chica que era afortunada de haber robado su corazón, que va a ocurrir?


El fantasma de Irvine

Bueno, ando inspirada y vengo a redactar una pequeña historia de terror y de miedo acerca de "La vida pasada de Irvine" de hecho yo seré la personaje principal de esta historia, empecemos.  
Año: 1818 - Estación (Invierno)  
Había un hombre que medía 1.90, era moreno, musculoso, siempre llevaba un parche en un ojo izquierdo, de hecho esta vez al verse quitado el parche lo había metido en su bolsillo, por lo tanto Irvine no tenía una buena vida, más bien su vida era imposible, muchos insultos, inclusive problemas, desde entonces él era el dueño de los 9 platos, si se le quebraba uno, moriría condenado, inclusive una chica de cabellos negros y largo, los ojos de ella eran un color de café, por lo tanto ella había escuchado unos sonidos de platos de vidrios, el octavo plato que Irvine había quebrado era el más importante igual para ella, al todo enterarse la joven se suicidó y se tiró al pozo, inclusive Irvine sentía un amor profundo por ella, por lo tanto él llegó al pozo pero lamentablemente el murió, una semana después se escuchaba unos gritos fatales, de hecho el cuerpo de Irvine ya había desaparecido, el hombre difunto se convirtió en fantasma, su cuerpo era transparente como una sábana, pero por milagro la chica que Irvine tanto amaba había vuelto a la vida sin ningún temor de que su cuerpo estaba podrido, más bien, estaba tal como era en su vida real, por lo tanto Irvine había estado condenado a muerte, el fantasma de Irvine no dejaba en paz, gritaba y gritaba, sus llantos eran un dolor de cabeza, se sentía como deprimido, ofendido, desde entonces como siempre tipo 1:00 am (Media noche se le escuchan sus gritos) un señor humilde había llegado al pozo donde Irvine se había muerto, inclusive se sentía un olor muy desagradable, así como "Cadáver en descomposición" a esto el humilde señor no le importó, porque ya se quedaba entendido que ese hombre había muerto.  
El fantasma de Irvine -"Entre gritos y gemidos fatales que quitan la tranquilidad de las personas-" Q-quién anda por aquí, quién me está molestando -"Preguntaba-"  
Humilde señor -"Quedaba traumado -" U... Un fantasma...  
**El fantasma de Irvine había visto con malos ojos al humilde señor, así que él se acercó más hacia a él, por lo tanto el cuerpo de Irvine era mitad esqueleto y mitad cuerpo podrido, el olor desagradable de Irvine por poco lo mata, lamentablemente Irvine agarró al humilde señor y este empezaba a sacarle sus ojos, esta vez Irvine se había comido su cuerpo, inclusive chupando sus huesos**  
El fantasma de Irvine -" Te lo advertí, pero no me hiciste caso, estás en mi maldición, pero ni modo, fuiste mi primera víctima.  
El hombre humilde veía por todos lados al fantasma de Irvine de distintas formas: Esquelético, En descomposición, en estado fresco, los ojos del fantasma de Irvine se le hervían de gusanos, por lo tanto el pobre había muerto, a la mañana siguiente como siempre la joven Ana llegaba a ver y a buscar un poco de agua en el pozo donde Irvine habitaba, lo malo que ella empezaba a sentir un olor demasiado desagradable, ella observó y lo miró**  
Ana -"Irvine! Porque haces eso? -"suspiraba triste-"  
El fantasma de Irvine -"El hombre había escuchado la voz de la mujer que el tanto amaba y seguirá amando -" Hola, hola  
Ana -"Al verlo, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas y esta lo abrazaba con ternura y llantos -" Por qué moriste, por qué hiciste eso? -"Le preguntaba al hombre  
Irvine -"En este mundo me sentía muy solo, me hacían la vida imposible, pero yo siempre viviré en ti  
**El hombre la había abrazado con mucha ternura, pero esta vez, la joven no sentía ningún olor desagradable, por lo tanto el olor desagradable de Irvine era para quienes lo molestaban o le quitan su tranquilidad. Ella en algún determinado momento sentía y siente algo por él, como el a ella.  
El fantasma de Irvine -" Entre susurros -" Jamás te dejaré, siempre te voy a proteger y te amaré por toda la eternidad, aunque yo esté muerto.  
Ana -"No dejaba de llorar y esta lo miraba con tristeza -" Porque, porque me haces tanta falta?  
El fantasma de Irvine -"Le depositaba besos en sus labios y la hacía callar -"  
**Desde un árbol había un tipo que espiaban a los dos, pero el tipo ese veía que esa chica abrazaba a un cadáver en descomposición y este quería gritar, pero se cubrió su boca con la mano para no ser escuchado**  
Hombre desconocido -"Traumado -" T-tengo que decirlo al alcalde de la aldea y sacrifíquenla a esa muchacha que se abraza y besa a un muerto -" Sale corriendo -"  
Ana -"Seguía abrazándolo -"  
El fantasma de Irvine -" Había sentido un mal presentimiento de que alguien los espiaban y esta miraba a su amada -" Pequeña, tengo malos presentimientos, siento que alguien nos estaban espiando, es mejor que vuelvas a tu casa y no te preocupes por mí, yo siempre te visitaré, porque yo no dejo de pensar en ti -"Le acariciaba su rostro con ternura -"  
Ana -" Mi amor, no quiero que nada malo te pase. -"Preocupada-"  
El fantasma de Irvine -"Cariño, no te preocupes por mí, lo que tengo mucha preocupación que no quiero que por mi culpa te pase algo malo -"La abrazaba fuertemente-" Ahora regresa a tu casa, tus padres deben de estar preocupados por ti. -"Le deposita un beso en sus labios -"  
Ana -"Lo miraba con ternura -" Esta bien mi amor, cuídate -"Se volteaba para atrás y hacía un gesto de despedida -"  
**A los días siguiente, ella se asomaba a la ventana y veía la aldea, desde entonces ella vío que habían puesto una cruz y unos fósforos donde ella será ejecutada y después sacrificada, baja las escaleras y encuentran a sus padres muertos, ella se dirigía al verlo con lágrimas en los ojos, ella acercaba su rostro a los cadáveres de sus padres**  
Ana -"Padres míos, padres, por favor no pueden hacerme esto, quienes los mataron, por Dios, que alguien me ayude **Entre lágrimas en los ojos** Tengo que ir al pozo donde se encuentra mi amado Irvine, a lo mejor él me puede ayudar **La joven no dejaba de llorar**  
**Ya eran las 12:00 am y la chica invocaba a Irvine para tener una comunicación con él, el fantasma de Irvine la tomaba de la cintura y este depositaba besos en su cuello y le decía**  
El fantasma de Irvine -"Buenas noches mi amor, cómo estás? *Le acariciaba sus ojos, pero el hombre notaban que sus ojos estaban llorando, esto el hombre le preocupó demasiado** Amor, que te ocurre?  
Ana -"Entre llantos -" Mataron a mis padres, me he quedado sola!  
El fantasma de Irvine -"Al escuchar esto, empezaba a tronar, a enojarse demasiado, inclusive a vengarse de todo lo que ocurrió -"Amor, no sabes quienes fueron? -"El hombre la abrazaba con ternura y besaba su cabeza -" Cariño no te preocupes, me voy a vengar.  
Ana -"Siento que alguien nos espiaban ayer y cuando regrese a mi casa dormí un rato y al despertarme me asomé a la ventana y vi una cruz con fuegos y en un cartel decía que habrán un sacrificio, no sé qué será? Estoy muy asustada.  
**Por lo tanto El fantasma de Irvine se había quedado preocupado por la situación de su amada, Irvine observaba quién se asomaba y esta vez vio a una gran fila con fuegos y pistolas, Irvine el fantasma le dijo a su pequeña que se calmara, entonces el hombre que había estado viendo la conversación entre ella y él se había revelado**  
Hombre -"Señalando -" Ahí está la joven donde ella se comunica con el muerto, vamos a quemarla y sacrificarla.  
**La chica había quedado traumada y trágica por la situación, no dejaba de llorar, por lo tanto el Fantasma de Irvine, se acercaba a ellos y les dejaban un mal olor desagradable uno muy fatal, entonces el sacó sus colmillos, sus dientes, en su mitad se veía su esqueleto y su persona donde fue en realidad, el estiraba sus brazos y daba unas risas maniáticas y fatales para quitarle la tranquilidad a las personas**  
El fantasma de Irvine -"Protegía a su amada, el hombre la llevaba a un lugar donde ella estaría a salvo, así que él se enfrentó y estiró sus brazos como gesto de abrazar a alguien -" Bienvenidos/as sea a este lugar maravilloso, conocido como "Mi cementerio, mi dulce hogar, pueden estar seguros que morirán" Bien, quién se enfrentará a mí -"Con una sonrisa -"  
**Pasó el tiempo y todo ese gentío que se había enfrentado hacia El fantasma de Irvine ya se habían comido sus deliciosas pieles humanas que cubrían sus cuerpos, desde entonces El fantasma de Irvine ya había quedado satisfecho y solo quedaba la persona, el único responsable a quién asesinó a los padres de su querida amada, desde entonces Irvine lo agarró y tuvo que controlarlo, manipularlo y le decía lo siguiente**  
El fantasma de Irvine -" Por favor, puedes sacarte tu ojo izquierdo? -"Con una sonrisa maniática y muy fría -"  
Victima -"No dejaba de llorar, se le temblaba su cuerpo, ya que el no podía hacer nada -" E-está bien.  
El fantasma de Irvine -" Dime, porque mataste a los padres de esa joven chica? -"El fantasma trataba de meterse en su cuerpo y poder destruirlo -" Hablaaaa! -"Le gritaba-"  
Victima -"Poseído-" Esa chica que hablas es una bruja, yo tuve que matar a sus padres.. -"Se quedaba sin palabras -"  
El fantasma -" Comprendo, y dime quieres que tu familia, muera como hiciste con matar a los padres de ella? -"el fantasma le preguntaba con seriedad-"  
Victima -"No, no tienes que hacer esto -"Empezaba a llorar.  
El fantasma de Irvine -"Lamento decirte que así será, de nada habría pasado si hiciste este delito y peor sacrificarla -"Se metía en su cuerpo-" Ahora me encargaré de como los gusanos se apoderen de ti, eres material, no vivirás, me quedaré con tus huesos.  
**La víctima no podía dejar de llorar y este finalmente murió de un gran pánico y susto, por lo tanto ya no se podía hacer nada, pero El fantasma de Irvine se quedó muy contento ya que el esqueleto de su víctima era suyo**  
El fantasma de Irvine -"Bueno, no fue difícil, iré donde está mi amada y hermosa mujer.  
**La chica de cabellos negros se quedaba sorprendida al ver la habitación de Irvine, de hecho estaba adornado de calaveritas, huesos, todo relativo al esqueleto humano, ella se sentó a la orilla de la cama y esperaba a que regresara**  
Ana -"Escucha abrir una puerta -" Mi amor, regresaste  
El fantasma de Irvine -"Cambiaba su apariencia y volvía como persona -"Así es mi amor, volví -"La tomaba de la cintura y este besaba sus hermosos labios -" Aquí estarás protegida.  
**Finalmente Ana había quedado en un lugar protegido, en ese entonces ahí estaba Irvine**  
Espero que les haya gustado mi fan fic, tuve que hacerlo misterioso, a la próxima necesito más ideas y esta vez sí habrá sacrificios y ejecución, donde El fantasma de Irvine se vengará de una manera muy cruel y escalofriante, nos vemos n_n


End file.
